kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 217
Shin, In One Breath is the 217th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary So Sui is surprised when he sees Kyou Kai as he expected her to be aiding Shin in defeating Rin Ko. He asks her why she returned. Kyou Kai however evades the question and tells them to fight the enemy off while slowly retreating. This however surprises the members of the Hi Shin Unit as they where expecting to be heading towards Shin. However Kyou Kai states that leading Rin Ko's soldiers over to where Shin is sin't a good idea. She tells that they will have to leave taking Rin Ko's head to them. Rin Ko recognises Shin from before and recalls him to be from the Hi Shin Unit. Shin angered as he still remembers him from his killing spree and tells him that he won't be letting him get away this time. Rin Ko however tells that it is the other way around and that he won't let them get away like before. He states that both Shin and Ou Hon haven't judged the enemy properly. He asks them if they really think only the two of them will be enough to handle them. Shin tells not to screw with him as he charges towards him. Ou Hon is going in as well. Rin Ko tells that he doesn't mind taking both of them on at the same time, but he want's to approach this more efficiently. He deduces that Ou Hon is more of a treat and attacks Ou Hon, leaving Shin for later. Ou Hon and Rin Ko are exchanging swords while Rin Ko is taking out soldiers that are in his way while attacking Ou Hon. Rin Ko notices that Ou Hon technique is full of vigour, but is still suffering from his injuries from before. Shin however isn't about to let it slide that he went for Ou Hon first, not considering him big enough of a treat to deal with him first. He charges towards Rin Ko while he is occupied with Ou Hon. However Rin Ko notices his advance and changes his target to Shin. However Shin infused all of his strength in on slash from his sword. The force is strong enough to repel Rin Ko, almost enough to kick him from his horse. This powerful blow shocks the bystanders as none of them where expecting this to happen. Shin states that it was him who was misjudging his opponent's strength. He tells that he is going to teach him who's really the strongest here. At Mou Gou HQ, they are still figuring out what is happening at Rin Ko's HQ. They can't see anything because of the dust from the fighting, but are noticing that the Gaku Ka Unit is pulling back. In exchange the Hi Shin Unit and the Gyoku Hou Unit have gone in. They are questioning whether this was a combination move with the Gaku Ka Unit. One of the soldiers tells that even if they are independent units, there will be a large repercussions for this if they don't manage to achieve anything. Mou Go says that this goes without saying. However he is sure that they themselves are the ones that are the most aware of that. Over to Rin Ko's HQ, Shin is matching Rin Ko blow for blow. Rin Ko notices that Shin is suited to real combat. In other words, those who are capable of bringing out more power the stronger their opponent is. Although this is true for everyone, but the difference with Shin is beyond that. He also notices the abnormal weight of each of Shin strikes. Ou Hon attacks Rin Ko as well, angering Shin as he tells him not to interfere. Ou Hon responds that he is the one interfering. Both Shin and Ou Hon are attacking Rin Ko simultaneously, but Rin Ko dodges the attack while wounding the both of them. Both Shin and Ou Hon are backing off as Shin is smiling as tells that Rin Ko is really strong after all. He tells him wounding Ou Ki wasn't some idle rumour. Rin Ko asks Shin not to joke around on that matter. It's not that he expects Shin to understand just what it means to go up against general Ou Ki. Shin however responds to not sell them short as they know exactly what it means. Shin tells Rin Ko while pointing to Ou Hon, that the man over there is from the same family ad general Ou Ki. RIn Ko asks what about his as he responds that he is the one who inherited general Ou Ki's glaive and the one who inherited his dying will. And the man who will surpass all other generals and become the strongest general in history. While stating this he attacks Rin Ko as he has to block the attack with two swords. Rin Ko is laughing as he tells Shin that saying you will be the strongest general in history is quite a big claim. He asks Shin if he the intends to surpass Ren Pa as well. Shin responds that this goes without saying and tells that after he is done dealing with him, he will go after Ren Pa next. In response to this, Rin Ko cuts Shin. He tells him not to get ahead of himself as this will be the last day of his life. Characters in Order of Appearance *So Sui *Kyou Kai *Rin Ko *Shin *Ou Hon *Mou Gou *Ou Ki mentioned *Ren Pa mentioned Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Kyou Kai orders the Hi Shin Unit to defeat the enemy while slowly retreating. *Both Shin and Ou Hon are engaging Rin Ko. *Ou Hon is still suffering from his wounds. *Shin almost manages to kick Rin Ko from his horse. *There will be severe repercussions if the Gyoku Hou Unit, the Hi Shin Unit and the Gaku Ka Unit don't achieve anything. Trivia *Character stats are included in this chapter. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters